


[podfic] Alastor Versus the Fig Thief

by stardust_podfics



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: The neighbor and Alastor's mother are in a little tiff over who owns a couple of fruit trees. So, naturally, Alastor summons a demon.
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Alastor Versus the Fig Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alastor Versus the Fig Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753294) by [ckret2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2). 



> Thanks to ckret2 for letting me record this!

**Downloads on Google Drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WbBtz4RNpiy_wD70npqkLCWhSq3OamiE/view?usp=sharing) | [m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XgoPhXGpMKz_RKtYTv4PyFnW43cWwBoi/view?usp=sharing)

(right click to save-as) 


End file.
